


Interview

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: Fight With Me [2]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ninjara isn't good with crowds, One Shot, Social Anxiety, just dudes being guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: After winning their team fight, Ninjara and Kid Cobra are interviewed. However, Ninjara isn't good with large crowds let alone speaking to them.





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I'm just sayin', we need more Ninjara/Kid Cobra content.  
> And Listen. I'm here to provide that content.

The closing statements booming over the stadium caused Ninjara to wince. The sheer volume was something he was never accustomed to. He never was one for settings like these, but through his own decision he was doomed to this fate. An arm slung around his shoulder brought him back to reality. As he looked over to his partner, the other gave a reassuring squeeze. Ninjara mustered up a smile. 

 

“You okay?” The snakeboarder asked, sounding out of breath. It was to be expected, they had just won their team battle against Spring Man and Byte & Barq.

 

“I’ll manage.” Was the ninja’s only response, trying his best to remain cool and collected. He was surrounded by his and others fans, he didn't want to lose face or upset them by poofing out of there only moments after their big win because it was ‘too loud.’

 

“Ninjara..” 

 

“I’m fine.” The green haired man insisted, crossing his arms.

 

“Listen, if you don’t feel comfortable just tell me, ‘kay? I don’t want you to be in a position where-” Kid was cut off by an annoyed glare. 

 

“I said I’m fine, Kid.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Kid Cobra sighed in defeat. “Anyways, look alive. Biff’s comin’ over for the post-match interview.” He said, giving a nod in the direction of the commentator.

 

Ninjara followed the others eyes to Biff approaching the two fighters, tall stool and microphone in hand. 

 

Both fighters and audience waited anxiously for the commentator to set up the stool and slowly climb his way up it. It got to the point where Kid asked if the tiny man(?) needed help, but was rejected immediately.

 

Biff cleared his throat before he began, “Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for waiting! But we’re here now, LIVE, with our victorious duo, Ninjara and Kid Cobra.” The commentator turned towards the pair. “Gentlemen this victory marks your fourth consecutive win in our Team Battle Royale event, and looking back at footage from this and previous matches, it seems that you both work very well together. Tell me, what is it like to fight alongside one another?” Biff asked, tipping the microphone towards the fighters.

 

Ninjara opened his mouth to speak, but he was shocked to see that nothing came out. What was wrong with him? All he had to do was comment on how good their fighting styles complimented each other but… No words would pass his lips. He began to have a mini existential crisis. There were eyes on him at every angle. The silence had gone on for too long and people were expecting him to say something. He needed to meet those expectations, he needed-

 

“Oh yeah, fighting with Ninjara is  great . Wonderful. 10/10.”

 

The ninja’s eyes shot to the other fighter, stunned by his words but thankful that he interjected. It took some of the pressure off, which was exactly what he needed.

 

“Would you care to elaborate more on that statement, Kid Cobra?” Biff asked again, trying to accommodate for the lack of content.

 

“Yeah,” Kid began, letting his hand fall from Ninjara’s shoulder to his upper arm. “Well, me and Ninjara have been buddies since we met at the beginning of the season- so we know each other pretty well.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah. We’ve spent so much time together- we’ve just picked up on each others fighting styles and way of thinking, ya’ know?”

 

Ninjara felt the snakeboarder pull him closer. He tried his best not to blush. How could Kid be all handsy at a time like this? They probably look as if they’re in some kind of relationship-... He immediately pushed that thought out of his head. He was already battling the blush trying to take over his face, he didn’t need to make it worse. He just stood there in silence as the two continued the interview. 

 

As if anything couldn’t get any worse, Biff directed his attention towards the student and smiled. “Do you have anything you’d like to say about Kid Corba, Ninjara?”

 

“Uhm..” He cursed himself for freezing up yet again. He could say  _ anything _ \- no, he just  _ needed _ to say  _ something _ . 

 

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kid spoke up. “Ninjara’s just really tired after today's match. We fought hard and we’re both just eager to rest. However, we both love workin' together to the point where we just want to be partnered together from now on.” Kid Cobra glanced to the ninja, nudging him with his free hand. “Right?”

 

“Y-yes.” Ninjara responded, frustrated with himself for how hard it was to get out that one word.

 

Noticing the tension, Biff coughed and directed the cameras back at himself. “Well there you have it, folks. Thank you, Ninjara and Kid Cobra, and congratulations on your win.”

 

Kid mumbled a ‘thank you’ before dragging himself and the shorter male out of the ring and out of the audience’s line of sight. Once he deemed it safe enough he turned to Ninjara and cupped his face. “I thought I told you to tell me when you weren’t comfortable.”

 

Ninjara’s eyes widened. “I-I wasn’t uncom-”

 

“ _ Yes _ you were!” Kid hissed. “You can’t hide that from me, I saw how you were barely able to say a thing out there.”

 

The ninja frowned. 

 

“Just..” Kid began, “Just tell me when you wanna get out of there next time, ‘kay? You don’t have to worry about sayin’ a thing, I’ll handle everything.” He trailed off. “..I just want what's best for you.”

 

“Oh for the love of- Kid..” Ninjara sighed, bringing his hands up to rest on the others. “Thank you. For helping me through that.”

 

"I was holding onto you the whole time, wasn't I?" The taller smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> How are their foreheads touching if Kid's wearing a helmet/mask. WHATEVER IT'S GONNA HAVE TO WORK.


End file.
